


Vivisection Fantasization

by level3security



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Fantasizing, Guro, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, consensual and loving vivisection, hes fine i promise hes an alien he cant die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/level3security/pseuds/level3security
Summary: Gift Fic!Benrey jerks off to the idea of Gordon taking out all of his organs. But in a loving and consensual way, I promise. Despite the tags, all of the actual gore beyond self inflicted scratches are fantasy.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Vivisection Fantasization

He opens his mouth and lets out a small huff, involuntary, already so excited by the anticipation of his own little fantasy. With closed eyes, Benrey can picture everything perfectly. The tunnel vision of arousal whittles his senses down to the feeling of his own hand pumping slowly at his cock and the images in his mind. Beneath fluttering eyelids he sees-

_Gordon stands over him, his standard scientist’s uniform replaced by simple scrubs, mouth and nose covered by a surgical mask, hair smoothed back and tied out of the way. Benrey openly admires him from his position strapped down prone to unforgiving metal. His eyes flit around, taking in Gordon’s imposing figure. Once Benrey looks to his face though, he sees a look of burning curiosity behind the thick lens of his glasses. In a lab with a new discovery waiting to be had, this was where Gordon was born to be. His gaze was dead set on the inhuman man on the operating table below him._

_Only then did the glint of a scalpel in those gloved hands tear Benrey’s eyes away from the intense eye contact. Benrey swallowed hard, gaze following that sharp sharp blade as it touched down, pressing almost delicately at the center of his sternum._

Eyes still closed, he reaches up and digs his sharp nails into his own flesh. The sensation tenses his grip on his own cock for a split second. The images in his mind are so much better when combined with the extra input, an extra layer of realism to the fantasy. He rakes his free hand down his exposed stomach achingly slow, claw sharp nails dragging harsh tracks down his skin in time to his mental image of- 

_Gordon presses down, piercing skin and flesh with practiced ease. Carefully, he pulls the scalpel down the centerline of Benrey’s body. The alien’s flesh parts easily as the blade glides down all the way to his groin, dark violet blossoming in its path. The only exposed part of the scientist, his eyes, are attentive to the specimen on the table._

_Benrey is acutely aware of his position as an experiment. That’s what he is, isn’t he? A sample, a test subject. Something for Gordon to peel apart, to explore and explain. Some part of his mind revels in the concept. The idea of being the only thing on Gordon's mind makes his face burn in pleasure despite the sting down his abdomen._

Benrey hisses as blood wells up in the welts he left behind in his own flesh. It’s color is inhumanly deep and tinted violet. The stinging down his stomach makes the imagined actions of Gordon feel so much more real in that primal part of his brain. His hips rock as he slips the soft pads of his fingers back up along the trail of blooming blood. Those claws of his sink back into his skin. He pulls them harshly across yet untainted flesh as-

_Gordon moves back up to Benrey’s chest. He pushes the blade into soft meat at the guard’s shoulders.Two extra cuts meet the first, turning from the single opening carved into the inhuman body to a Y incision, perfect form for peeling back to expose as much of his prized specimens innards as possible. Benrey gently squirms on the table, seemingly unfazed by his wounds. He is far too wrapped up in those deep eyes of the scientist working over him._

_Gordon sets the bloodied knife aside after determining that he was ready to begin this dissection in earnest. Benrey clenches his teeth as those gloved hands touch his opened flesh. The contact could almost be read as tender, if those same hands weren’t the ones who carved those wounds moments ago._

_As if the unnatural hue of the blood seeping from opened flesh wasn't enough of a clue, Benrey's truly inhuman nature is revealed with the guise of human flesh flayed back. The sight of dark organs, purple hued and unfamiliar, greet Gordon. Nested and coiled within, the joy and curiosity they inspire reads clearly in his eyes._

The rhythm of Benrey’s hand slowly ramps up speed. The anticipation of Gordon deep inside him has his pulse racing. The idea of the other man touching him in the most intimate way curls the fingers on his free hand into his skin. The sharp points dig into his chest as he feels-

_Those nitrile coated fingers dip in, past the layers of sliced skin and fat. Gordon curls his fingers under, gripping at blood slick flesh. Their trepidation is gentle but unafraid. He gets a hold of Benrey and begins to peel him back. Running protected digits under the layer of meat, Gordon carefully frees it from the bone, unwilling to trust a knife from damaging the sample. The otherworldly man gasps at the pull of flesh separating from his bones. The feeling of being opened up is unlike anything else Benrey has ever experienced._

Panting, Benrey squirms under his own touch. His eyes flicker under lids screwed tight, focusing on the scene unraveling in his own mind. His breath is hot as it leaks between unnaturally sharp teeth, tightly clenched. He swipes his thumb along the sensitive head of his dick, thinking of-

_Just how delicately Gordon handles Benrey, it's intoxicating to the man strapped to the table. How long as the alien pined for this attention? To be the center of Gordon's attention, to be touched and admired? It's everything he craves. Benrey would let Gordon tear him apart and rebuild him a thousand times over so long as it kept those strong hands on his quivering flesh.  
And tearing him apart is just what the scientist is set on doing. Firm grip and careful movements find Gordon grappling with what the human assumes is intestines. Slick flesh, dark and glossy, is uncoiled as it's lifted out of Benrey's open stomach. The tugging and pulling deep inside of his abdomen makes him gasp, shallowly rutting against nothing while the straps of the dissection table hold him down. _

Benrey's sweating now, his face and neck flushed and burning. So lost in his thoughts, he gasps aloud at each new fantasized touch and tug. Alone and gently thrashing in his own bed, his mind is in it deep. His hand pistons away at himself, while the other tears away at his stomach, clawing at already sore skin.

_Every little bit of him is handled with more care than Benrey has ever been paid in his life. Every foreign organ is fondled, appreciated, and lifted up and out to be placed in neatly arranged bins beside the surgical table._

_He is freely bleeding now, but the extensive trauma doesn't seem to be catching up to him. In fact, the process seems to be diverting his leeching blood to a burning face and stirring cock. Watching Gordon's fascination with one small organ, holding it carefully up to the light to admire its almost oil slick sheen, has Benrey nearly choking. Seeing parts of himself fawned over by the object of his affections like this is overwhelming._

The idea of being treated so adoringly has Benrey gasping out loud, has him almost whimpering between labored breaths. Previously shallow thrusts give way to fervent motions. He practically fucks up into his own fist. Thoughts filled with Gordon, Gordon, Gordon, the tension in his stomach builds. The sensation is a funeral pyre and he's burning alive.

_It's at this point, when his subject is almost completely empty, that Gordon's gaze shifts up to actually look him in the face. Benrey's vision was swimming, from either lack of blood or from the look on the scientist's face. Probably some combination of both. He saw what he swears was a look of fondness behind the surgical mask, tenderness softening Gordon's eyes. It made his inhuman heart skip a beat. Unless that too was the fault of his rapidly leeching blood, but in this so far gone state it was only love to Benrey._

_Gordon's eyes flicked back down and this time when he reached out, he held no tools. Dipping back inside Benrey with one hand, he ever so gently ran his fingers down the now visible spine. His fingertips gently grazed his blood slicked insides reverently. The only reaction Benrey was capable of at this point was shallow panting and the occasional erratic hip thrust. His eyes rolled back into his head. He was so light, so open, he was almost floating away at it all. It was then he felt something new, sensation from below his now empty body cavity._

_His eyes snapped back to meet Gordon's as the gentle hand that had both cut him and caressed him wrapped around his straining cock._

_Gordon's eyebrows wrinkled and he tilted his head questioningly. He was asking permission. Asking Benrey if he wanted to continue, as if getting him off would be an acceptable apology for taking him apart. The mere idea along with the sight of those violet soaked gloves around his dick nearly makes him finish right there. God, Gordon could do anything the scientist's heart desired with him, of course he can jerk him off. The thoughtfulness of it made Benrey's lovestruck exposed heart soar._

_He manages a nod and he hears Gordon sigh in relief that his offer was accepted. Gordon starts to stroke the hand wrapped around the inhuman's cock, glove already slicked with Benrey's own bodily fluids. He doesnt last long, not between his fading mind and the overwhelming scenario and the firm and loving grasp. Benrey can't hold on any longer and with a final twist of Gordon's wrist, he spills into his own gaping stomach with a strangled cry._

The fingers on his free hand scrabble erratically at his abused skin. His thighs tremble and his back arches up off the bed as Benrey cums. His hand shakes but he doesn't slow down, wringing himself for every drop of pleasure he could muster.

He's panting and sweating, coming down from his orgasmic high. 

Tentatively, he opens an eye to peek at the state of his body. Ropes of cum stripe his battered flesh. It mixes with pooled blood that welled up from his clawing and it all glistens over his heaving torso as he regains his breath. No longer needed, the hand that held his dick flops gracelessly to his side on the bed. Benrey slowly closes his eyes again, face prickling with fading heat. 

It was only then that a knock sounded at his door. He jerked up to the call of Gordon's voice in the hallway asking him,

"Hey, I just got back from work, were we still on for game night or-?"

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shout out to my friend Cannibro for essentially writing the outline to this so that I could build a fic around it.  
> Check out my tumblr, it's also level3security! I post my drawings there.


End file.
